


it’s Someone's Idea of a Joke

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Geek Castiel, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jock Dean, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lisa Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, POV Castiel, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, castiel being bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and castiel go to a very homophobic school, and on the one day Dean doesn't come to school Cas gets the most trouble. Why want Dean at school and why is Mary Winchester picking Cas up from school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s Someone's Idea of a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm really bad at summaries, so if you could just ignore what that says and enjoy a short one shot i wrote in Study Hall. Thanks. Enjoy.

‘Drink Bleach Fag’ was taped to my locker when I got there. This day is going horribly I thought to myself.

First; Dean, my boyfriend, isn’t here today, so I’m alone in this gigantic, homophobic, school.

Second; I go to a horribly homophobic school. With homophobic people and no one watching out for bullies.

Third; My only other gay friend, besides Dean, isn’t here either. She stands up for me and her girlfriend, Gilda, whenever we’re being picked on. I need her here today!

Fourth; People at my school know not to mess with me too much because I’m dating Dean Winchester and because I’m best friends with Charlie. When they’re around I’m left alone, but neither are here today, so I target number one for every bully in this school. 

Today I was beaten by the football team, Dean’s teammates. It wasn’t bad, per say but still, getting punched in the gut hurts. The head cheerleader, Lisa, has a hit out on me for ‘Turning Dean into a fag’, her words not mine. She and Dean had been off and on all of Freshman and Sophomore year, until Junior year when Dean met me. Dean had asked me out a week after dumping Lisa, and now she hates me. The cherry on top of this crap sundae is that my brother Gabriel can’t pick me up from school today, and Dean’s not here to give me a ride home. 

I can’t walk home, I live across town and I will be harassed if I do walk all the way home.

I rip the notebook paper off my locker, folding it up, and throwing it away in the trash can next to my locker. With my locker now open I see a picture of Dean and me on our first date, almost a year ago. I also see a small container sitting on the shelf inside my locker, it’s labeled ‘Clorox Bleach’ with masking tape under the label saying, ‘FOR FAGS’. I’ve had enough! I grab the container with one hand, the other closing my locker then grabbing the piece of paper I threw away a moment ago.

As I make my way towards the office, people point and laugh, I can hear people saying things like, ‘Wow, he’s really going to do it!”. Of course, I wouldn’t! I would- could never do that to Dean!

The office is surprisingly empty. I ask to speak with the Principal, of course, they say he’s busy. Just as the office helper person was finishing her Principle Uriel opened his door, motioning me to come into his office. I must admit he is a scary person, more intimidating than scary, but… scary none the less.

“What can I help you with?” He asks in his deep rumbling voice, he almost sounds annoyed.

“This” I place the container of bleach on his desk, “was placed on my locker.” Now I unfold the paper, “and this was taped to the outside of my locker.” I say placing the paper on top of the bleach container.

“Alright”

“‘Alright’?” This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. No one at this school cares about the safety of students, except Dean and Charlie, and her girlfriend when she comes to school. 

“Obviously it’s someone's idea of a joke Castiel.”

“They told me to kill myself!” I raise my voice a little

“Well-” he is cut off by his office phone ringing. The voice he spoke to was too quiet for me to hear, but whatever they said obviously made him even more annoyed than he was before.

“Mrs. Winchester is here to pick you up… Go” he says sternly

I’m relieved that I could get out of there, but panicking because Mrs. Winchester, Dean’s mom, is picking me up from school.

As I exit the building I see her Pick Up. It’s a dark red color and seats four people, but it doesn’t compare to Dean’s 67’ Impala. I give her a weak smile as I approach the vehicle, she returns one just as weak.

“Why wasn’t Dean at school?” I ask when she puts the truck into drive.

She says nothing

“Okay… why did you pick me up from school?”

Still nothing, though after what felt like hours she finally spoke.

“Dean and Charlie got suspended yesterday.” She pauses, “Some guys on Dean’s team made fun you and Gilda. They also made fun of yours and Dean’s relationship, Charlie was there. The principal says Dean started the fight, but with the beating Dean got… I don’t believe it.”

“What about Charlie? Is she okay?”

“Yes, she’s fine. She has a bruise on her arm from where one of the guys grabbed her, but nothing like… Dean.” she sighs and parks the truck.

We walk up to the door in silence, when we get to the door she stops me, “Go straight to Dean’s room… it looks worse than it is.” I nod and she gives me a quick hug before opening the door. That whole ‘Go straight to Dean’s room’ mean’s Dean’s dad, John, is home and pissed. I do as I’m told, making a beeline to Dean’s room. 

Dean looks terrible, put lightly.

“Dean?” I ask rushing to the bed, stopping short so I don’t fall on him.

“Hey Cas” He rasps, “How was school?”

“Terrible” I state truthfully

“Let me guess… My team, Lisa, and something creative in or on your locker?” he asks slightly slurred by the busted lip he’s sporting.

“Bleach” I whisper, his eyes snap open

“What?” Dean asks concern flooding his voice.

“Bleach, someone put Clorox Bleach in my locker”

“Are you okay?” Dean opens his arms, inviting me onto the bed with him.

“No” I sniffle. After today all I want to do is cuddle with Dean and cry a little. “Principle Uriel won’t do anything”

“Okay” he rubs up and down my back, “My mom has an old cop friend, Jody I think, coming over later. You should tell her what happened today, she might be able to help.”

Jody comes by almost an hour later to take Dean’s statement on the fight, then Charlie, she had to do hers over the phone due to vehicle issues. I tell Jody about what the team did to me today, and Lisa, and the bleach in my locker. She says it’s a compelling case and that she’ll be in touch.

####

John leaves that night after a fight with Mary, unsurprisingly he lost. She told him until he excepted Dean and I he needed to leave and stay away. Mary visibly relaxed when he left, not breaking down like many fights before. That is according to Dean and his little brother, Sam.

Dean still has two more days of suspension and I stay with him both days, taking sick days that I never use. Gabriel calls the school both days, telling the school I’m sick or something.

In the end, John and Mary divorced, everyone was happy about it. Jody created a case against the school, all evidence shows that the school ignored the bullies. All the bullies are going to be suspended and a few expelled for the bleach in my locker. We sued the school for emotional trauma and purposefully ignored harassment. Everything was looking brighter than it had in years.


End file.
